


mawar berserbuk bintang

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: snowflakes and stardust [2]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M, Snippets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal, es, dan balet di atas arenanya.





	mawar berserbuk bintang

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

_bintang-bintang jatuh pergi menjauh.  
lalu, mengapa, jika langit juga menawarkan harapan?_

Minho hanya berada di tepian arena. Kaca besar memisahkan tempatnya berdiri dengan malam di luar sana yang sangat dingin dan tanpa bintang. Salju turun perlahan-lahan, dan Minho bertaruh ia bisa melihat salju pertama yang turun. Ini musim favorit Krystal.

Ia mendapati Krystal juga berhenti, menatap ke arah yang sama dengannya, dan mereka sempat berpandangan sebentar. Minho memberikannya sebuah senyuman, Krystal pun mengangguk.

Perempuan itu kembali berlatih. Tarian balerina di atas es. Krystal mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke belakang, meraihnya dengan tangannya, berputar di udara, menari seolah arena itu tanpa batas.

Dia begitu berapi-api di atas es; di puncak musim dingin.

* * *

_jika taman langit merestui,  
bolehkah satu bintang tetap di bumi?_

Krystal menyebut nama Minho di _speech_ kemenangannya. Krystal memotret pialanya untuk Minho di sebuah kejuaraan luar negeri. Krystal mengajak Minho untuk berdansa bersamanya di arena permainan _ice skating_ untuk umum, sehingga beberapa orang tertarik dan tersadar bahwa orang yang bersama Minho adalah Krystal. Krystal _yang itu_.

Kadang ia merasa tak pantas atas segala perhatian ini.

“Memangnya kenapa? Aku bahagia melakukannya.”

* * *

_lalu, ketika rumah-rumah menutup pintu, pelita diredupkan,  
kau adalah mawar yang berserbuk bintang._

Krystal, pada awal karirnya, pernah datang ke rumah Minho pada tengah malam. Dia sendirian, telinganya disumpal sepasang _headset_ dengan musik yang sangat nyaring. Minho hampir-hampir memarahinya, takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya karena perilaku nekatnya, andai saja perempuan itu tidak mendongak dan menyeka ujung matanya berkali-kali.

“Pelatihku bilang akulah yang terburuk.”

“Pelatih pemarah itu?”

“Yang mana lagi memangnya?” Krystal mengerjap sambil mendongak lagi. “Ah, ini saat terburukku.”

Minho menggenggam ujung-ujung jari Krystal yang dingin. “Apa yang biasanya membuatmu bahagia, sejak kau kecil?” Minho mengujinya.

Krystal memandangnya, berharap lebih. Namun dia menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Krystal tak peduli dunia, karena semua orang sudah terlelap. Ia menari balet, melakukan apapun yang ia senangi dari kumpulan gerakan favoritnya di depan Minho. Ia sudah belajar balet sejak usia empat tahun, dan ini adalah salah satu pelariannya.

Minho melihat cahaya.


End file.
